


his eyes

by anon_drabble



Series: prompts to keep egg going [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Another Story (Mystic Messenger), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: from a request list on tumblr. this was a request for v with "tears" so of course i went angst. 😂
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: prompts to keep egg going [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily unedited and i know there are mistakes. shortly after the holidays, my creativity sort of died and i've really been struggling to do any writing at all. this request was from december and i just couldn't seem to write anything. finally i finished this and a couple of others i'll eventually be posting here and hopefully i can finally get back to writing.

The first time you saw Jihyun, he was known as V. Maybe mysterious but mostly he seemed lost and sad to you. He was the mostly absent head of the RFA and a friend to all of them. Maybe the friendship was strained by the time you arrived but it was easy to sense the lingering loyalties to the man. 

While the others were friendly towards you, V was cautious. Not about trusting you. You found it a little reckless that he trusted you so quickly but he always sounded nervous. Scared. Not for himself. 

For you. 

Being in the RFA brought many changes to your world. A new group of friends, a new purpose. And a new danger. At first, the man you’d trusted, a programmer named Ray had been sweet and charming, his devotion to you flattering but maybe a bit too much too soon. V warned you numerous times about the place you found yourself. And to be honest, you had your own doubts. Being taken to a secluded building just to test a game? You weren’t that stupid! 

V tried to rescue you, which allowed you to see your captors as truly captors. Rika began her seductive pitch, trying to lure you to join her. Ray cried, begging you not to leave him. You didn’t necessarily want to pick sides but when the cavalry arrived, you fled with them, knowing it to be the safer option. Also...that was where V was. 

You finally could look into his eyes in person, to truly evaluate the soul within. You could get lost in his mint-colored eyes. 

But you were not the only one bewitched. Rika, too, was unwilling to let V go. She held onto a deadly obsession. And as for V, he longed to be a martyr. He got his wish in the forest, the moonlight giving the knife a sinister gleam. But far more sinister was the look in Rika’s eyes as she plunged it into V. That maniacal violence turned briefly to shock and horror as she slid the knife out. Then regret. Then she ran. 

You ran to V, to his side, calling for Seven. He needed a hospital! You looked into V’s eyes, watching the light fade. The race to the hospital was a blur to you as you fought to keep V’s gaze on you. That was when he became Jihyun to you. You repeated his name over and over, trying to look into his eyes with every blink and flutter of his eyelids. 

Sometimes, they say when you look into your lovers' eyes, you see the world. Or the future. Something vague but it gives people hope or a sense of comfort. But what if you don't see those things? What if you see the laughter, the corners of his lids crinkling up, the skin almost cracking because you know he's rarely smiled so whole-heartedly that it takes over his face? What if you see him not meeting your eyes but looking at you nonetheless, as if he's afraid of fully holding your gaze? What if you know he loves you like you love him but you also know... there's no future for those eyes? That, instead of the joy you can experience now, you see the expiration date, slowly ticking down, each second urging you to memorize every little detail because you know that all too soon, everything about him will be a memory.

The blood ran down his sides. The times he could hold his eyes open lessened. You were crying, willing your tears to have magical healing properties like in the fairy tales. But you watched his light fade. His mint eyes became clouded and dull. The soul you’d grown to love so quickly was departing. 

“Jihyun. I love you,” you whispered, fearing it would be your last chance. 

For a moment, he flickered to life. He smiled softly and finally, fully met your eyes. Looked into you and you suddenly felt you could understand just how Rika became so obsessed with him. “I don’t deserve to love you,” he answered. 

You shook your head. “You do. I promise, you do. Please, Jihyun. Stay.” 

He paused but remained awake and alert. “I love you,” he finally said in a softer whisper, an exhale of breath. His eyes closed. You felt the warmth leave him. You could do nothing as he died in your arms. Except cry. You cried for Jihyun, for the man you lost. But whatever might have left his body at that moment, his soul, his heart, his mind... Whatever it was, it lingered in the air. You felt his presence. You felt his gaze. Somehow. Impossibly. 

You still cried, your tears falling onto his face. One fell to the bottom of his eye as you slid his eyelids closed, a final tear from the damaged eyes. Maybe he, too, was crying for his own lost chance. But maybe it wasn’t sadness from him. Maybe he simply cried tears of love for you.


End file.
